(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to silicone composition, process for making silicone composition and various end-use applications formed therefrom.
(2) Description of Related Art
Silicone gel, can be prepared using a variety of organosiloxane oligomers and polymers, and fillers. The choice of a particular combination of organosiloxane, and filler, and reaction conditions is governed at least in part, by the physical properties desired in the silicone gel. Particular end-use applications could benefit from an improved hysteretic silicone gel.
The formulations employed to prepare silicone gel range in viscosity from pourable liquids to non-flowable gums, which can be processed only under the high level of shear, achieved using a two- or three-roll rubber mill. Silicone gel currently can only be used in various hysteretic end-use applications as uncured silicone gel wrapped under a silicone rubber sleeve, and as a result the gel will leak out once the sleeve is broken. Alternatively, cured silicone gel currently available cannot achieve the desired hysteretic properties for various end-use applications.
The prior art discloses polyorganosiloxanes and fillers exhibiting various combinations of properties, however silicone gel exhibiting certain desirable hysteretic properties has not heretofore been provided for various desired end-use applications. This disclosure concerns hysteretic silicone gel exhibiting such desirable properties.